kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
4 Girls and an Idol (Chapter)
is the 54 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis The 2-B Pencils have just finished their practice in a rented studio, saying that it feels so easy. Miyako Terada tells the members that she has recorded what they have played, and that they should listen to it once the practice is over. In a nearby restaurant, the recording plays an awful sound, unbearable for the members to listen to. They wonder why it sounds so bad, as each member discuss with each other what the problems could be. Noticing that it is harder than they thought, they try to start over. First, they select who does what using a random draw, but Chihiro cheated, making the rest declare the draw invalid. Next they chose what music to play, and Elsie brings out some screechy music which she used to hear in her childhood. The biggest problem for them is the time. Ayumi has track and field; Elsie works at the café and also has her work as an escaped spirit hunter; Miyako has cram school; Chihiro has actually nothing to do, but is only willing to practice when she is in the mood for it. For once, Elsie thinks of a profound idea: to make a light-music club. The others finds it interesting and tries to sign up the club right away. But to their dismay, Kodama who happens to be head of the arts clubs rejects the offer. He says the girls should be studying instead of playing around, but they say they are serious about this. Hearing this, Kodama declares that they can make the club only if all the members receives a perfect score on their next English test. Except for Miyako, all the girls runs away. "Hmph! None of them are like 'that kid'," Kodama says. Later on, in their class, each girl checks their last English score: Miyako was 82, still seeming hard to get 100; Chihiro was 68, which proves harder to receive a prefect score; Ayumi was 35, 2-percent from failing; Elsie was 18, for she still cannot read much Kanji. She said that it would of been much easier if it was in Hellian instead. Seeing that it seems impossible for all of them to get a prefect score, they continue to gather as a band outside of school. They encountered more and more obstacles to meet frequently. One day, after school, the girls once again listen to a recording of their music. They have improved only a bit and feel rather disappointed. As they discuss about what they have done, Kanon comes into the classroom they are in, asking when are the exams going to start. Hearing the recording and seeing that the girls holding music instruments, Kanon gets excited and announces that she will be singing in the Mai-High Festival in the fall. Chihiro then declares that 2-B Pencils will also participate in the festival, and challenge Kanon in response to Kanon's announcement. The rest of the band asks Chihiro why she would suddenly decide that. Chihiro replies that while the band is fun, she wanted the band to do more and sparkle like Kanon. Inspired by her words, the rest of the band hugs Chihiro and decides to support her ambition. Surprising Kodama, they tell him that they will receive that 100 on the next test, and request that he recognize their club. The band now wonders how they will get the perfect score. Elsie once again gets an idea and says there is someone she has in mind who can help. Right then, somewhere else in the school, Keima is walking and his PFP breaks for some reason. He screams, for the machine is newly bought. Is this a bad omen for him...? Trivia *The cover of this chapter was very likely inspired by the "Revolver" album cover (p.1) *In the second panel, Giant appears to illustrate just how bad the girls' music is. (p.4) *After pulling names from a tissue box, Ayumi accuses Chihiro of cheating, to which Chihiro rejects with a face like Kaiji's. This is a reference to the manga of the same name, where the protagonist, in the Tissue Box Raffle, cheated the same way. (p.5) *The four girls on a crosswalk? It's from the cover album of Abbey Road. (p.6) *The girls try to start a light music club. Where'd they get the idea? From watching K-On!, of course. (p.7) *Kodama also mentions that he cannot recognize groups such as the Card-Battling Club or the Voice Actor Studies Club. (p.8) *The logo on Miyako Terada's synthesizer is KORC - reference to KORG- Japanese multinational corporation that manufactures electronic musical instruments. (p.3) *Scoppie - reference to Scotties which is a facial tissue brand, is written on the tissue box. (p.6- second panel) *The chocolate bar's name in the second panel is KitKot - reference to KitKat. (p.12) References Category:Summary